Kiku's horror
by countjinkers
Summary: Kiku, living alone, finally realizes that ghosts do exist


((I tried something ... different this time, let me explain, Kiku lives alone so this is bound to be scary and funny, this is my horror comedy for hetalia, I made parts of the story up in English, and thought I wanted to share it with you all))

The day was a dull one for Kiku. Kiku was 21 years old and had dull brown eye's almost as if he was in a world of his own, he had an very sort heart, he could never say no. As he was walking home his foot steps echoed, he couldn't really hear them as he had his ear phones in and kept his eyes on his surroundings, it wasn't till an hour later when he got home.

When he opened the door he took his shoes off, per usual, he was greeted by Mr. Totoshiro, his dog. Mr. Totoshiro was a white fluffy ball of fur, a Japanese Spitz, He is always there to greet Kiku. He waits for Kiku to sit down before balancing on his hind legs and licking Kiku's cheek before returning to all fours and sitting beside Kiku. Kiku's eye's lit up and greeted Totoshiro with 'I'm home Totoshiro, just like I said I would be.'

A view moments past as Kiku stood up Totoshiro suddenly ran through the house barking at each door as he zoomed past. Kiku, not thinking, got the closest thing to him. He slowly followed the sound of Totoshiro, trembling, clutching the umbrella firmly. As this was the closest thing to him at the time, When he got closer to Totoshiro there was a noise, as if some one pulled out the chair, Totoshiro shot to the door barking at the crack at the bottom of the door.

Kiku walked to the door with slight hesitation, and much time trying to convince himself that he's hearing things. After a view seconds of calming down he opened the door Totoshiro bursting in sniffing the chair like some one was sitting the all though it was empty. 'I-is anybody here? .. after all them scary movie's with Alfred I ask that...' Totoshiro still sniffing the chair and growls. 'S-show your self' Kiku spat out 'it's not a good idea to say that...'

The chair flung back and the table flipped over smashing Kiku's good china 'HEY THAT WAS MEAN THOSE CUPS COST A FORTUNE!' not realising what he said and where he was. When he finally realised what was said some one was stood in front of him. It wasn't like the usual person, the figure was unclear and almost miserable.

Kiku thought to himself 'it can't be Canada' Totoshiro growled and barked at the figure Kiku thinking of who it could possibly be who has passed on or just plain creepy enough to be able to do that. 'Who are you?' He said as he gave up wondering. 'You don't recognise me?' The figure chimed as if this was all a game.

'Why my china ... Errr I mean why my expensive cups?' Kiku asked with a calming tone, the figure laughed 'why else, to annoy you of course~~' Kiku looked surprised. As he thought on 'my brother isn't dead he's just old.. who is this!' the figure came closer laughing Kiku stepped back 'I may know you from... somewhere but you still scare me, tell me who you are!'

The figure continued to laugh 'its a good thing I don't get offended Mr. Honda' Kiku look up scare out of his mind and muttered 'h-how did you know my name?' The figure moved to Kiku again so he backed off, Toto growled deeply for such a small dog causing the figure to back away Kiku still trying to think of who it can be, all the people he knew and knows going through his head, he gave up in the end and asked this figure 'how do you know me? Wait more importantly what do you want with me?'

The figure stood silent for a view minutes then came to Kiku, he tried to move back but was already at the wall 'I- I- I WANT TO KNOW!' he blurted out the figure stopped and chuckled, fading away 'you have a guest i will be back' Kiku looked in horror 'l-later?!' the figure gradually faded 'bye old friend.'

As he completely vanished Alfred knocked on the door. Kiku ran to the door as fast as he could opened in and saw Alfred's friendly face 'hey Kiku you look like you've just seen a ghost' he chimed Kiku pushed himself into Alfred 'I'M SO GLAD YOUR HERE!' he shouted from Alfred's chest still shaking as bad as when he saw the figure in his kitchen. 'Kiku, whats up dude? you don't usually like hugs... Dude?' Kiku couldn't spit his words out but dragged Alfred in anyway.

'Dude, slow down I'm going to fall!' Alfred said stumbling over the step 'I-I-IT WAS RIGHT HERE!' Kiku muttered still horrified. Alfred walked through the house and wrapped his arms around Kiku 'its ok dude, what ever it was its gone now' he said in a calming voice, Kiku clinging to his shirt 'b-but, it was here, even toto saw it...' he blubbered.

Alfred looked at the top of Kiku's head 'well... if it bothered you that much how about i ... i er stay with you' Alfred said 'i would love that' Kiku said out of fear Alfred smiled and looked around 'shall we clean up?' Kiku finally realized he was clinging to Alfred and looked up at him 'th- thank you Alfred' disturbed, scared and shaking Kiku finally released himself from Alfred, not sure whether to cry or scream.


End file.
